english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie Marchi
Jamie Marchi (born October 8, 1977 in Knoxville, Tennessee) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Dr. Liara T'Soni Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo (ep9) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Mitsuko Kongo *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Mitsuko Kongo, Announcement (ep2), Female Researcher B (ep7), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Nanaku Daru (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Ranko Umanagi, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Misaki Nakasorachi (ep5), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Anka Rheinberger *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Page, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Hazumi Senkawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Hazumi Senkawa (ep1) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Miwa Asahina (ep3) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Gakusho *D-Frag! (2015) - Takao's Oldest Sister (ep8) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Claire (ep1), Liza *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Moriko Tomoyori *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Clara, Yumi, Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Ai Yamabuki, Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Ai Yamabuki *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Karako Koshio *Death Parade (2015) - Black-Haired Woman/'Chiyuki' (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Rebecka Halström *Fairy Tail (2016) - Cana Alberona *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Rebecca Caterina, Rick, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Prostitute (ep1) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Nao Yoshimi, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kurachi *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Guernica, Librarian (ep9), Yamazaki (ep12), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Guernica, Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Rias Gremory *High School DxD: BorN (2015) - Rias Gremory (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Rias Gremory *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Himari Takanashi (Announced) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep5) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps4-6) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Hex *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Hiroko (ep11), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Nagisa Ujibe (Announced) *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Mari Ohara (Announced) *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Yuka Amado *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (2017) - Lucoa (Announced) *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (2017) - Yukana Yame (Announced) *Nanbaka (2016) - Director (ep7; Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Tsuyu *One Piece (2014-2015) - Akihiro (ep318), Margarita (ep375), Victoria Cindry, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Chizuru Maihara *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Spooky Boogie/Shoko Sugawara *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Herriot (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Isuke Inukai *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Akira Aoi *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Akira Aoi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Matsu *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Ayame Kajo *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Kiki Seiran (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Liz Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Yoko (ep16) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Five *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Ai Mikami (7th) *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Kuniko Shigyo (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pelico *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hetare (ep9), Itori, Additional Voices *Trickster (2016) - Nao Nakamura (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Miho Kitou (Announced) *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Lady J (ep2) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Ryo Nishihara *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Lulu Yurigasaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Rana Linchen *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Rana Linchen *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Rebecca Caterina (ep13) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Mitsuko Kongo *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Rina Nishio *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cana Alberona *Harmony (2016) - Tuan Kirie *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Charlotte E. Yeagar 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Irene Diaz *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Chloe Winkel, Maria Shiang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Rebecca Caterina (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Narrator *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Narrator, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Spara, Ghostly Apparition *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Aubrey Calahan III, Ellie, Robotic Voice, Rox Shepard, Sam *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Weavers *Smite (2012-2016) - Freya, Get Served Freya, Pixel Buster Freya *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Sheila, Shelley *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (100) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (92) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2017. Category:American Voice Actors